Sailor Moon / Ronin Warriors: Alternate Universe
by Gundum M
Summary: Ray wields the power of the ronin armor to try and save the world
1. Ray of the Wild Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, any of the Sailor Scouts, any Ronin Warrior Character, Sailor V or any Sailor Moon character. And I'm not making any profit off this story.  
  
Author notes: Please review this story if you read it but no bad ones or flames.  
  
Sailor Moon / Ronin Warriors: Alternate Universe  
  
by: Gundum M  
  
Prologue: In an alternate universe Talpa has mange to wipe out the Ronin Warriors in one of the first battles. The ancient sacrifices himself to send their armor to new warriors. In a Shinto temple a raven hair girl was sweeping. She looks up when she hears a roar. A white tiger walks over to her. She sees an old man run towards it with a katana. "Grand father no! He isn't doing anything. Beside Phobos and Demos aren't reacting to him." The tiger drops a fist size silver ball from its mouth. Ray see a scroll tied to the tiger's neck and takes it. The girl eyes widens as she reads the scroll. She nodes for the tiger to come into the temple. That night she writes a letter and sneaks out of the temple heading to some place she didn't know.  
  
Chapter 1: Ray of the Wild Fire  
  
Ray had switch to the first layer of armor. She and her crows were now ridding White Blaze. A mess of Talpa's troops appears before her.  
  
"You have the armor of Wild Fire. Give it to me and you and your pets may yet live." The troop leader informs her.  
  
"Nothing could make me happier creeps. Armor of Wild Fire Dao Jin!" In a hale of red cherry blossoms she don the armor of the Wild Fire.  
  
"You think you scare me. You can't use the armor's power. Only Rio and Cain the ones who whore armor before you could do that." The troop leader told her.  
  
"Maybe not. But I can use katanas." Ray replied. She unsheathes the swords and proceeds to severely reduce the number of Talpa's troops.  
  
"Impressive swordsmen ship. But that is all. Prepare to feel the consequences of defying the Nether realm." He tries to launch a black energy ball at Ray but his aim was off by White Blaze tackling him. The energy ball hit a tree destroying it. "Stupid tiger!" Yell the lead trooper sending black lighting at White Blaze hurting the tiger severally but not fatally.  
  
"These beings don't care about any thing. Some one has to stop them. I may not like where this journey will take me but I have to take it if it can stop them." Ray thought to her self. The symbol of virtue appeared on her forehead. Ray jumped high into the air and put her swords together over her head. "Flare up now!" Ray yelled using the move. This destroys all the troops except the leader but even his armor was blackened,  
  
"What?" The leader asks in amazement.  
  
"So now you know there are three of us who can use these powers." Ray taunts him.  
  
"You have no idea of your power. But you don't need to. You won't have them long!" He moves at super speed but Ray dove out of the way. Only her hair suffers the blade cutting it down to neck length. Ray uses the opportunity to drive her katnas back wards into her opponent. The swords went all the way through the enemy's armor. A cloud of dust rises through the holes. The empty armor disappears.  
  
"She is good." Said the Dais.  
  
"Agreed." Said Seckmet.  
  
"Too bad we have to kill her." Anubuis replies. He is about to do the quake with fear move on the unsuspecting Ray when the Ancient's staff is thrown from a tree and admits a light. All the Warlords call out. They see a figure in a tree that looks like the Ancient. "What? It can't be. The Ancient destroy himself in his pathetic and futile attempt to keep the armors from our master." Comment the Dais. The figure jumps down and retrieves the ancient's staff.  
  
"You destroy the ancient, not his power. The armors are meant to be use for good warlords. Even yours." Says a teenage female voice. The warlords are surprise at this. The figure that they can now see is dress the same as the ancient. The figure disappears in a flash of yellow light.  
  
Ray was ridding White Blaze in her first armor layer again. "Let's head to the sea White Blaze. That's where my fire reading show me the ball for the amour of torrent lay." 


	2. Thank you for the torrent Neptune!

Chapter 2: Thank you for the Torrent, Neptune!  
  
Ray was rideing White Blaze along a beach still in the first light armor (Man is she cautious or what? MB) She sees Mirchiul laying on a blanket in dark blue swim suit. Ray taps White Blaze on the side. "Let's go around. There no need to kick sand in her face like a bully from on of those ads from my Sailor V manga." White Blaze nodded. He jump up and run along the side of a near by cliff face. Michaurl sense a power and half woke up to see Ray ridding White Blaze on the side of the cliff. She of course woke up fully on seeing this. She run after the rapidly moving tiger and Ronin Warrior and crows. A little further down Trisha and Harkua are playing volley ball. They see Michurl running and look where she does. Their eyes widen and they all take off after Ray and friends. Who was rapidly ganging on them.   
  
"She sure seems in a hurry to get some where who ever she is." Comment Harkua.   
  
"I feel a strong force from her but it's not Sailor or negaforce." Comment Trisha. Not far away Ray had dismounted. She stretch out her senses. I feel the torrent armor force deep in the ocean. But how will I get it?" Ray thought to her self. "I can't swim that deep."  
  
Harkua saw the mystery girl looking at the ocean in deep thought. Then she heard some one say "Don't worry about the Torrent. You won't be around long enough to retrieve that armor. Quake with fear." A chain shot to earth from the sky toward where Ray was standing. The girl jump out of the way and the chain imbedded it self in the sand. A thousand more chains shot straight up toward the girl. The girl yelled some thing in a red flash and a swirl or red cherry blossoms the girl was wearing red armor. She unsheathe two swords attach them some how at the handles and spun them around defecting the chains. But she was stuck defecting the chains. Harkua knew she would eventually make a mistake and one will hit her because every time she defected one where it's end land sent up more chains. She saw that her two friends saw this too. They nodded.  
  
Ray was tiring. Then all of the sudden she saw balls of purple, blue, and yellow energy knock down Anubuis. The chains stop. "I'm not looking this gift horse in the mouth!" Ray thought to her self. She brought her katnas up above her head. "Flare up now!" She yelled bringing the katnas down towards Anubuis. Anubuis disappears before the fire blast reach him. But the blast does cut through the sea cliff. The scouts run over to Ray. The scouts detransform.  
  
"What is going on?" ask the scouts. Ray thanks them and explains all she knows.  
  
"Now if I could only get the Torrent. Maybe if I use my powers and it reaches it the armor will react and come to me?" Michail taps them Ray on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm a good swimmer. I can get it for you." Ray smiles and thanks her profusely. Michail quickly retrieves the ball for torrent.   
  
"Why does she seem so familiar?" Trisha ask her self. "Excuse me but I would like to know your name?" Ray looks at her and answers.  
  
"Ray of the Wild Fire." She answers. Mounts White Blaze and rides into sun set.   
  
"Do you think she can stop this Emperor Talpa?" Ask Michail.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Answer Trisha.  
  
  



	3. Back to Tokyo

Chapter Three: Back to Tokyo!  
  
Ray looked at the torrent ball. "I guess I head back to Tokyo. With all the people there I'm sure I can find some one with the quality of trust to wear the torrent armor." She rides white blaze. "Back to Tokyo boy." White Blaze roars and takes off.   
  
Mina was enjoying herself. She look out the window of the van and her eyes widen. Artmesis sees this and looks out him self and sees ray ridding white blaze. Mina and Artemis nod to each other.   
  
Ray was approaching the out skirts of Tokyo. "White Blaze let's take to the sky line." White Blaze roars and jumps on to the nearest roof. They found themselves stop by a horde of Talpa's troops on top of the game center.   
  
"You wouldn't dare use your powers here. You will harm innocent people. Give us your armor Wild Fire!" Command one.   
  
"Never!" Ray respond leaping off White Blaze. She then proceed to punch and kick the dynasty soldiers. Smashing a lot of them.   
  
"Venus crescent beam shower!" A voice calls outs. Several beams of light strike all the fighters.   
  
"Sailor V! Say good bye nega trash." Said Sailor V striking a pose. Ray thought for a moment.   
  
"Sailor V is one of the good guys. She wouldn't attack me unless..."   
  
"Armor of Wild Fire! Dou Jin!" Ray yelled donning her armor. She close her eyes and found what she was looking for. "Flare Up Now!" Ray sent the fire blast into the air. There was a grunt of pain and the Dais felled from the sky on the building. The other three war lords appear.   
  
"You are good Wild Fire. Join us." Anubuis offer.   
  
"Never!" Ray yelled. Sailor V was thoroughly confuse. But she knew who the bad guys were now. "Crescent beam smash!" The beam of rainbow light hit Anubuis in the small of his back.  
  
"Ugh! Foolish women!" Anubuis cried swinging the weight end of his chain at her knocking her out.   
  
"White Blaze take her to safety." Ray command the tiger setting the unconscious Sailor V on him.   
  
"It should be you own safely you should be concern about. Quake with..." Ray's armour disappear in a swirl of cheery blossoms. Ray then run away.   
  
"I can't fight here. Too many people could get hurt." Ray quickly got out of town before the war lords caught her.   
  
"So the new wearer of the Wild Fire armor is a coward. How delightful." Seckmet taunt her.   
  
"I am no coward. I just hate the scenery there. Armor of Wild Fire Dou Jin!" Ray don the armor of wild fire.   
  
"You will not be saved this time Wild Fire. Quake with fear!" Anubuis cried out.  
  
"Black Lighting Slash!" the Anubis and the Kale combine their attacks. The chains kept Ray from moving and black lighting went through her. Ray's armor disappear in a shower of cheery bosoms. The chains holding ray disappear. Ray struggle to stay upright and conscious.  
  
"Lets let the one who cause the dynasty so much trouble suffer slowly. Snake Fang Strike!" Ray felt a sword cut deep into one side of her face. It burned like crazy. Ray realize the sword was poison. Ray felled down on all fours.   
  
"Impressive." Said Dais. "But you can't stop the dynasty. Look at our forces." Ray look up and saw several hundred troops. "We will send them against Tokyo first." The symbol of Spirit appears on Ray's for head. A column of silver flame shot up around Ray. When the flame dissipated Ray stood in the armor of Inferno.   
  
"The armor of Inferno! What is going on here?" Ask Anubuis. Ray pulled out two katnas. "Flare up now!" A giant wave of flame wiped out all of the dynasty troops. Ray's armor turn into flame. The flame turn into white cheery blossoms. Ray felled down unconscious.   
  
"She is impressive. But my venom will still finish her." Commented the Seckhmet. The sky darkens quickly. It starts to rain, thunder, and lightening starts to flash.   
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I find that storms have cleansing effect."   
  
"Who is there? Are you such a coward you won't face us here and now?" Ask Anubuis. A figure appears in armor. It looks like European knight armor. with no chain mail. The armor is white. There is a cloth coat that looks like Anubis's which was black with silver lining. He has a black sword. (Looks like clouds from Final Fantasy VII). There is no helmet.  
  
"I am the Ronin warrior of storm. Storm Force Blast!" He swings the sword several times through the air. The swirling of air around the sword forms into a black tornado which heads toward the war lords who disappear before the storm reaches them.   
  
Ray open her eyes and try to sat up. She only sees a blur and faints again. Ray woke up a few hours letter.   
  
"Are you better?" Some one asks.  
  
"Yeah. Instead of one big blur I see a lot of little ones." She hears a female voice laughs.   
  
"Sailor V?" Ray asks.  
  
"Yeah. Your tiger bought me back."  
  
"She gave you medical treatment." The male voice inform her.   
  
"I gotta go save the world from dynasty." Ray trys to sit up. Feels one of the people push her down.  
  
"Rest. You can't save the world if you bite it." Lecture Sailor V in a firm tone. "Don't worry. It should only be about a day before you recover. Except for that nasty scar you got on your face." A few days latter all were lounging around. Sailor V had took off her mask. Her cat had protest this. Ray thought that compared to her recent experiences that a talking cat was relativity normal. She talk with the man who save her.   
  
  



	4. Melvin of Halo???

Chapter 4: Melvin of Halo?!?!  
  
Melvin was siting on a log by the water with out his glasses. He was now little less then the height of Darien. "Thank you Melvin. I appreciate what you done for me." The ancient told him.  
  
"Donning the armor of halo or undergoing the ancient training with you?" He ask.  
  
"Both. And a whole lot more. Let us go." Melvin got up and follow the ancient.  
  
  



	5. Yuile of Storm

Chapter 5: Yulie of Storm  
  
"Where did you get your armor? That scroll never mention any Armor of Storm."  
  
"My name is Yulie. Talpa's sister gave me this armor to me and train me to use it. She want to stop him. She made it out of fragments of all five armours and endow it with chivalry. She was good and want Talpa stop."  
  
"Did you see what happen to the ronin warriors?" Ask Ray.  
  
"Yes. Talpa got an ally from some place call the negaverse. Her name is Beryl. The ronin powers didn't work on her." Yulie got quiet.   
  
"Beryl is our enemy. It might work in reverse. The world could be doom if the scout powers won't work on Talpa and the ronin power won't work on Beryl." Comment Artemis.   
  
Every body hears clanking. The ancient and Melvin in the armor of halo approaches. Yuli and Mina both got ready to attack.   
  
"You can relax. She is on our side." Ray told them. Both nodded.  
  
"There may be a way around it that. How ever first things first. Ray please detransform and hold you sphere." Ray look a little confuse but did as she was ask. The ancient slam her staff into the ground. It sent out rays of yellow light. A yellow light surround the sphere. The sphere then split into two spheres. A red one and a silver one.   
  
"The silver sphere is the Aromor of Inferno. The red one is the Armor of Wild Fire. By the way only the wild fire has any swords. You must find some to replace yours Ray. But they can't just be any. Your armour is powerful and will destroy any normal sword. By the way the Inferno was separate because it link to your strong spirit. You are now one of the most powerful creatures on this planet."  
  
"No problem. I know where I can get new swords." Ray answer her.   
  
"Now to solve the problem of you not being able to harm your enemies. You must transform Sailor V into Sailor Venus Artemis for this to work."   
  
"What is she talking about?" ask Mina. Artemis did a back flip and a new power wand appeared.   
  
"Hold the wand above your head and shout Venus Power! Mina. I'll explain latter." Mina did as she was told and went from Sailor V to Sailor Venus.   
  
"Stand near my friend here is all that is required." Mina did as she was told. A column of yellow light shot up from Sailor Venus and a green column of light shot up from Melvin. The columns combine into one white column of light. The column of light form a sphere. The sphere shot out several rays of light. Some stuck every one except Mina and Artemis. Two rays of light stuck the newly form sphere and the sphere of Torrent. Four rays head straight to Tokyo. Three others rays went off in random directions.   
  
"It is done." The ancient told them calmly. Melvin form his own ancient staff and left.   
  
"Where is he going?" ask Mina.   
  
"He has his own mission. If he succeeds we will all be better off in our battles." Ray got a weird expression on her face.   
  
"What's wrong?" ask Artemis.  
  
"Trouble." The four dark war lords appear floating in the air. "How convenient five armors for the taking. And you or the ancient can't do any thing about it with out any weapons." Seckhmet said.   
  
"Five but there's only four here." Ray thought to her self.   
  
"Armour of strata, Dao Inochi!" The ancient said. She had change to the armor of Stata. When the face plat slid aside it revealed Molly.   
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!" The blast split into four parts each which hit a separate war lord knocking him to them to the ground. All the war lords quickly got to their feet. Ray got a wick smile and run past the war lord of venom at super speed and the lept straight up.   
  
"Armor of Inferno, Dao Za Botsubotsutaru!" Yelled Ray.  
  
"A bunch of good that will do her with out weapons." Comment Dais Ray drop to the ground and was holding both hands behind her back.   
  
"Let me get her War Lords. Snake Fang Strike!" Seckmet heard Yuli, Molly, Sailor Venus, and even Artemis snickering at him.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ask Seckmet. He then notice that there wasn't any swords in his hands.   
  
"Looking for theses?" Ask Ray holding the swords.  
  
"Give those back!" Command Scekmet.  
  
"You want them? How about come getting them?" Ray said in a voice that was dangerous, sweet, and tempting all at the same time. Seckmet drew his second pair of swords.   
  
"Arggh! You will pay for this insult to my dignity. Snake Fang Strike!" He rush Ray. Ray lept over him and plant a foot in the small of his back sending him into a tree. Kale start to attack but white blaze tackle him. "Venus Crescent Beam smash!" The beam stuck Kale. Kale was trying to struggle to all fours. He wasn't very successful because White Blaze was still siting on top of him.   
  
"Hey, Leave these last two to us." Said Yuli.  
  
"Yeah, every one else had their fun." Said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sure." Said Ray. Molly nodded her consent. Yuli took a swing at Dais with his swords.   
  
"Web of Deception!" Yelled Dais sending spider webs toward Yuli. Yuli swung his sword. The wind from the sword blew the spider webs back at dais. Dais was totally stuck in his own webs. A kick from Yuli to Dais's chest sent the war lord to slumber land. Anubuis and the other war lords appeared.   
  
"Hey, I didn't get to kick his but!" Complain Venus. Yuli pick up the sphere for Wild Fire.   
  
"I know some one who might be a good bearer for this. She's seen the dynasty so do you mind if I take white blaze so I won't be mistaken for a war lord?"   
  
"No go ahead. I was planing on travelling with Venus sent we were both going the same way." Ray told him. Molly got up and start to leave.   
  
"Good luck Ronin Warriors. I must help my friend in his quest." Molly told them transforming back to ancient clothing.   
  
"Should we get going?" Ask Ray.  
  
"All right. You lead the way. I don't where I'm suppose to look for what I'm looking for any way.   
  
  



	6. The Mars War Cry Swords

Chapter 6: The Mars War Cry Swords  
  
"I feel naked without my armour." Ray told her two companions. She was in regular cloths walking up a Tokyo street.  
  
"You couldn't go about unnoticed with it on." Artemis told her. "So where are we heading."  
  
"To the temple where I use to live." They got there relativity quickly. Ray stop a few blocks away from the temple. "There is some thing evil there." Ray told her friends.   
  
"Let's check it out." Said Mina.  
  
"But lets do it discreetly, ok?" Ray told them. Artemis and Mina nodded in the affirmative. Ray and Mina were on top of a roof. Their were two people asking about love charms. A blue hair girl and blond with a unique hair do. The man suddenly threw the two back with dark energy. Mina and ray node to each other.   
  
"Venus Power!" Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.  
  
"Armor of Inferno, Dao Za Botsubotsutaru!" Ray don a new sub armor. This one was a black skin tight body suit. It had a light blue version of the armor part on all the sub Armor.  
  
"Who are you?" Ask the energy throwing man.  
  
"I'm a champion of love and justice, Sailor Venus. On behalf of Venus I shall triumph over evil and that means you." Answer Mina doing the pose.   
  
"I'm a ronin warrior. Ray of the Inferno. My power relies on Sprit." Said Ray going into a battle stance.  
  
"Moon Prism Power." cried the girl with the weird hair do.   
  
"Mercury Power!" Cried the blue hair girl.   
  
"Also a champion of love and justice Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I'll triumph over evil and that means you."   
  
"Another champion of love and justice I'm Sailor Mercury. In the name of mercury I'll triumph over evil and that means you."   
  
"Yes. These are some of the people I've been looking for." Said Mina.  
  
"Can you hold them? I won't be much help unless I can get those swords." Ray ask Sailor Venus.  
  
"Go ahead. I think we can hold them off. But we might need your help so come back soon." Ray nodded and head off. She soon find her grandfather in the temple.  
  
"Ray, Where have you been? What in the world are you doing in that outfit." Ask her grand father.  
  
"I don't have time to explain Grandfather but I promise I'll give you a full explanation later. I need the Mar's War Cry Swords." Her grand father look at her. Went over to a chest and unlock it. He hand her two long katnas which were blood red.   
  
Ray toss a "Thank you grandfather." over her shoulder as she run out side. She saw the three sailor scouts being suck into a vortex. Ray run and mange to jump into the vortex with them. There was a monster with scissors hands.   
  
"How appropriate. Scissors." Ray comment.  
  
"What do you mean?" ask the monster confuse.  
  
"Simple. I'm going to cut you down." Ray told her point a sword at her.  
  
"That's what you think." The monster said. It threw several spinning pairs of open scissors at Ray. Ray mange to defect them all with her swords. Ray disappear. The monster look around and seeing her behind her.   
  
"What?" The monster ask. Two red lines appeared on the monster who then dissipate into energy.   
  
"The worm holes closeing!!" Mercuy told every one looking at a computer.  
  
  
  



	7. Ray of Inferno versus Jedite of the Nega...

Chapter seven: Ray of Inferno versus Jedite of the Negaverse  
  
Armor of Inferno, Dao Za Botsubotsutaru!" The sailor scouts watch in amazement as scrolls of paper fell from nowhere and change into white cherry blossoms. The cheery blossoms fell on the ground and igniting into huge walls of flames which rush at ray. Where the flame touch her the armor of inferno form. Ray project the armor of Inferno into the middle of the closing worm hole. The armor change into a huge white ring of flame which held the portal open. Jedite appeared.   
  
"I'm afraid no can leave. You see you all cause just too much trouble." Jedite told them. Ray held the Mar's War Cry swords.   
  
"Get going and get those buses out of here. I'll hold him off." Ray told them.   
  
"But..." Sailor Moon start to say.  
  
"No buts. You're too weak from battling the monster. But I'm fresh. So go." Ray told them pointing to the portal with one of the War Cry Swords while keeping her eyes and the other sword train on Jedite. A chain of buses was driven through a portal by Sailor Venus. Jedite form black energy swords and start duelling with Ray.   
  
"Hunh. At least your not a beautiful dork. Nice scar." Jedite said laughing. "You must be the but of a lot of jokes." Ray thrust one of her swords forward cutting Jedite deeply from the right corner of his lip to slightly below his ear. Jedite teloport back wards a few feet holding his hand up to the scar. He was obviously angry.  
  
"There now you can spread a little cheer too." Ray told him.  
  
"You're pretty good. But not good enough for this battle." Jedite said. Jedite teloport a few inches forward and release a energy blast point bank at Ray's chest. Ray flew backwards at a brick wall at extreme speed. Jedite follow this up by blasting shards of rocks at Ray. Ray still mange to keep a grip on her swords.  
  
"If i hit that wall at this speed I'll be done for. But I can't do nothing. That energy blast paralyse me." Ray thought to her self. A pair of glove hands grab both of Ray's angles. Ray mange to lift her head enough to see that the person who had save her was the Tuxedo Mask Serena had told her about. Ray sat up and saw some thing new about Jedite. He had some how during the battle swipe the Armor of Torrent and don it. He got ready to do what Ray knew was the attack for Torrent. The symbol of Spirit appeared on Ray's forehead and she move in front of Tuxedo Mask to protect him.  
  
A few minutes earlier back at the temple. "Isn't there any thing we can do to help them?" Ask Serena in a concerned voice. The scouts were watching the fight through Ami's computer which was zooming through the dimensional tear.  
  
"From what you've told me Serena I think there is. From what you told me Ray can also transform by using her armor. How ever she is using the armor to keep the door way open. You can use the Sailor Planet power to keep the portal open. Then Ray can recall her armor." Answer Luna who had finally arrived.  
  
"How do we do it?" ask Serena eagerly.  
  
"Stand together and hold hands. Then call out your planets power. Then Sailor Planet Power!. Concentrate on keeping the portal open." Luna answered. They stood together as Luna told them.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Cried Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Venus Power!" Cried Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" They cried in unison. Three beams of light flew up from the scouts.  
  
Back in the other dimension. Soon as Ray felt the lessening of the portals closing force she knew what happen and what was intend. A blue wave of water was rushing to them.  
  
"I hope there's enough time." Ray thought sticking her swords in the ground.  
  
"Is she giving up?" Tuxedo Mask ask him self. "No. He doesn't seem like the type."   
  
"To arms! Armor of Inferno! Dao ZA Botsubotsutaru!" Ray yelled. The flame in the circle flew toward Ray striking her. When it cleared Ray once again stood in the Armor of Inferno. Ray lept up in the air bringing her swords together.   
  
"Flare Up Now!" Ray yelled bring the swords down sending a wave of flame toward Jadite. Jadite point the Armor of Torrent's yarji toward the flame.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" Jedaite yelled sending a column of water toward the flame. Where water met flame a giant steam cloud form. Both Jadite and Ray kept up their attacks. Meanwhile tuxedo mask was taking the opportunity to think to himself.   
  
"Ray said Dao Za Botsubotsutaru when she transform. If the armor of torrent is link to human virtues maybe I'll have more of the attribute then jedite and be able to take it from him." Tuxedo mask thought to himself. He stealthy got behind Jadeite while the villain wasn't looking and threw his around him in a choke hold. Jadite's attack stop and Ray also stop hers because she had seen Tuxedo Mask get behind Jadeite. Tuxedo Mask concentrate on the armor. The armor of torrent glowed blue and the trust symbol appeared on Tuxedo Mask's forehead. The armor of torrent turn immaterial and head to Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"I remember. I remember every thing." Tuxedo Mask said. He detransform and pitch the torrent sphere to Ray who caught it. Tuxedo Mask transform into King Edynmon.   
  
"I'll be forever in your debt Ray of Inferno." He said to Ray.   
  
"Forget it. You already help me out in this battle." Ray replied. Jadeite had decide to take the opportunity to leave. When he disappeared the dimension start to collapse. The inferno armor turn to flames then white cheery blossoms. Ray try to run for the exit but fell and twist her ankle. Tuxedo Mask who Endyimon had turn back into pick her up and jump out of the portal. Serena, Luna, Mina, and Ray's grandpa immediately got real close to Ray. Ray explain to her grandpa first who reluctantly allowed her to leave when she was through at the temple.   
  
"Sailor Scouts if you need my help I'll gladly give it to you again." Ray told them.  
  
"The same goes for us." Serena told Ray. "If you need our help against the dynasty you'll have it." Luna did a back flip and gave Ray a communicator.  
  
"Thank you. I might take you up on that." Ray walk off into the sun set.  
  
  



	8. Sammy of Hard Rock

Chapter Eight: Sammy of Hard Rock  
In this time line Sammy and Hotaru are the ages they were in the show when Hotaru apperred.  
  
Sammy Usingo was walking down the street when he saw a few young boys picking on a girl of about his age.   
  
"You little witch! You hurt our gang leader!" Yelled one of the thugs into the crying girls face.  
  
"I can't help it! Besides he attack me first!" The girl replied.  
  
"That's it! It's time for you to earn respect for your betters!" Yelled a gang member raising a chain like a whip and intending to bring it down on the child. Sammy run forward and land a punch to the gang member's jaw.   
  
"So this guy's a hero. Wants to protect the little witch!" He said with a sneer.  
  
"That's right. She says you attack her first and with your behavior I believe it." Sammy replied calmly.  
  
"Get him too!" Yelled the gang leader. Sammy made a pair of fist.  
  
"Get lost! Now!" Said a tall girl. The boys start acting nervous.  
  
"It's Lita. Let's get out of here." One of the boy's yelled. Every one of the boy's take off running. Sammy suddenly found him self being hug by the girl he save.  
  
"My hero! Thank you!" Said the girl.   
  
"Your welcome. But you should also thank her." Sammy said pointing to Lita.  
  
"Oh, her too! Thank you. By the way my name is Hotaru Tomoe. I have to be getting home. Bye!" The girl said taking off for home. Lita left too. Sammy saw a yellow ghost who was wearing armor. Pointing to some thing.  
  
"Justice." Sammy whisper the justice symbol appearing on his for head. He nodded to the ghost. "Yes, I understand." Sammy dug in the pebbles where the figure was pointing. He uncover a sliver sphere.  
  
"Armor of hard rock! Dao Gi!" There was a flash of yellow light. After the flash Sammy suddenly look like he was a teenager. He was wearing the sub armor of hard rock. Sammy's sub armor disappear in a flash of yellow light and he was back to normal.  
  
Latter that afternoon  
  
Sammy was walking when he run into the girl.  
  
"Oh, your the boy who help save me. My name is Hotaru Tomoe. What's yours?" ask the girl.  
  
"Sammy Usnigo." He replied.  
  
"Will you like to come by tomorrow. I live at a genetics lab. Here's the address. By the way let me thank you for saving me." Said Hotaru giving him a peck on the cheek. When Hotaru saw Sammy blushing she giggles. She writes down her address and runs off.  
  
Next day.  
  
"Hello there young man." Said a white hair man with glass. "May I ask what your doing here?" He ask nicely.  
  
"Hotaru invited me." Replied Sammy.  
  
"So she's finding friends. I'm so glad. My name is Dr. Tomoe. And you are?"  
  
"Sammy Tusingo."  
  
"Wait here. I'll go tell her your here." The doctor left.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion in the lab. There was a crater a few feet from where Sammy was standing. A giant worm thing jump out of the crater and tower over Sammy. For a face the worm had a black star on a white back ground. "I'm here on behalf of Misters nine. Where is Doctor Tomoe and Hotaru? I must take over Tomoe and arrange for his daughter to become Sailor Saturn. Tell me or I'll force you to."  
  
"I can't tell him what he wants to know. It wouldn't be right." Sammy thought. "Justice." The worm heard Sammy say even though it could clearly see that his mouth was close. The justice symbol appear on Sammy's forehead. Sammy took out the ball. With a flash of yellow light Sammy was teen age and in the sub armor of Hard Rock.   
  
"What?!?!" The worm ask surprise. Suddenly the door Professor Tomoe went through open and out came Hotaru and her father.   
  
"We heard an explosion. Is every one all right?" The Professor ask.  
  
"What happen to you?" Ask Hotaru starring wide eye at Sammy then she notice the monster and scream.  
  
"Get out of here you two. This things after you." Sammy yelled to the two. "What about you?" ask Hotaru concern.  
  
"I think he can take care of him self dear." Tomoe run down the street carrying his daughter. A few feet down the street Professor Tomoe sat on the side walk puffing. "I'm not cut out for this." He said. His daughter was standing beside him.   
  
"Daddy do you really think Sammy can take care of him self?" She ask.  
  
"Yes. I recognize that armor from my ancient myths and legend class. It's the sub armor of Hard Rock. Your friend is apparently a Ronin Warrior." He told his daughter.  
  
"What's a Ronin Warrior?" Ask Hotaru.  
  
"From what I under stand sort of like a Sailor Scout." He replied. This seem to relive Hotaru some what.  
  
Sammy put his hands together. "Armor of Hard Rock. Doa.. Ungh!" The worm sensing the energy build up tackle Sammy into the crater.   
  
"Well thats, that. Now maybe I can finally get on with the plan."  
  
"Invited by a new age, I'm Sailor Neptune."  
  
"Invited by a new age, I'm Sailor Uranus." The two scouts were standing on a ruin wall.  
  
"Give me a break." The worm moan.   
  
"Neptune deep submerge!"   
  
"Uranus word shaking!" The two attacks stop about three feet from the worm and reverse course hitting them. The two scouts were knock back wards. Sammy awoke just in time to see a green and yellow flash of lighting. "Hotaru!" Sammy scream remembering that thing was after her. Sammy stood up. "Armor of Hard Rock! Dao Gi!" Sammy donned the Hard Rock and leap out of the crater. He saw the worm slithering off. Sammy hit his staff on the ground. "Iron Rock Crusher!" The yellow energy ball slam into the worm throwing him through one of the walls. The worm quickly recover. A huge black lighting bolt hit to the middle of the crater where a black energy ball was. Sammy felt a force from the ball drawing him in. Sammy flung the bladed side of his staff into the side of the crater. Sammy was floating in the air.  
  
Hotaru suddenly saw a vision of the very predicament Sammy was in. She run back to the laboratory. "I only hope I'm not too late." She round the corner and came face to the worm   
  
"Now I have you." The worm said. A little star was projected from the worm to Hotaru but was stop by a yellow energy field. "No you haven't become Sailor Saturn yet. This is his doing." The worm scream.  
  
"Sailor Saturn?" Hotaru ask. "Sammy hold on." Hotaru thought to her self. "Saturn Star Power!" The transformation stick just appearing in her hand.   
  
"Saturn Gailve Surprise!" The energy ball force the creature back.   
  
"Saturn?" Moan Sailor Uranus. Saturn walk over to the edge of the crater. "Silence wall. The field surround the ball and Sammy drop to the ground. He jumped to the edge of the crater.   
  
"Thanks Saturn." Said Sammy in a tone which told her that he knew who she was. "Shall we." She said gesturing to the worm.  
  
"Lets." Replied Sammy.  
  
"Saturn Gailve Surprise!"  
  
"Iron rock crusher!" The two energy balls merge. Then Uranus and Neptune add their attacks. The mulit color energy ball destroy the worm. All of the sudden the energy ball flew straight into the sky.  
  
"And I thought that all my plans were ruin. I couldn't gather as much energy as I like but I think I can still destroy this world." The ball said. It start growing slowly.  
  
"That creep is a matter of opinion." Sammy jab the point end of his staff into the ground. Yellow lighting erupt from it and encircle the globe.  
  
"What I can't move?" The globe ask. "You guys need to destroy it."   
  
"Right. I heard about the sailor planet attack. Can you do it?" Pluto appeared.  
  
"In theory." She replied.  
  
"Good let's go beneath it and blast it." Said Hotaru.  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!" Four beams of light flew up into the energy ball. The ball broke apart. "That's draining. Excuse me. I must go check on my friend." Said Saturn. Uranus shook her head amused. "If she appeared under any other circumstances, I would of try and destroy her. 


	9. Don the Wild Fire

Chapter Nine: Don the Wild Fire  
  
Yuili rode white blaze until they got to a white house. A black hair girl came out.   
  
"White Blaze!" She exclaim in delight. "Who are you?" She asked noticing Yuili.   
  
"It's me Yuili. Roinin Warrior of Storm." He answered.  
  
"Ronin of the storm. I never heard of that one."  
  
"It's a long story. If you care to go inside I'll expla...." Suddenly they heard laughing.   
  
"This girlie girl is the one you plan on to giving the Wild Fire armor too. I'm sure Talpa can find a more suitable bearer once we taken it away from you." Said Dais's voice.  
  
"Think you can creep?" Yuli challenge. Then in a whisper aside to Mia. "Run."  
  
"Web of Deception!" Spider webs flew at Yuli from all directions. Yuli spun his sword over his head in great circles. The wind form a tornado which blew away the threads. Suddenly several hundred threads came down the eye of the tornado snagging Yuli. Dais appeared in front of Yuli.  
  
"I believe you are out of options Ronin. Now die!" Dais said fling his claw weapon at Yuli.  
  
"You believe wrong." The sky cloud up in less then a second. "Lighting strike!" Several hundred bolts of lightning came down from the sky striking near Yuli. The bolts caught the web on fire. The bolts also force Dais back. Yuli turn to face Dais.  
  
"Blow off." Yuli told Dais. A extremely strong wind blew away everything that wasn't anchor down including Dais. The wind had no effect what so ever on Yuli. Just a few feet away in a small creek bed.  
  
"We must eliminate you because you might be able to wear the wild fire." Said Kale. He, Anubuis and Seckmet had surround Mia. White Blaze was growling at them. Suddenly they heard a rumbling from up stream. Yuli jump down and grab Mia. He then jump out of the creek. White Blaze jump after them.  
  
"What makes you think you can get away?" Ask Kale.  
  
"Because you don't keep a eye on the weather reports during severe weather." Answer Yuli.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Ask Kale.  
  
"The flash flood." Said Yuli pointing upstream where a seven foot wall of water was rushing toward the four war lords at a high rate of speed.  
  
"Damn." Whisper Anubuis just before the three war lord were swept away.  
  
"Yuli what's going on?" Ask Mia.  
  
"The original Ronins are dead by Talpa's hand. The armors are being giving to new bearers. I came to ask if you'll bear the wild fire." Mia gasp.  
  
"What? I don't have any fighting skill what so ever?"   
  
Yuli lay a hand on Mia's shoulder. "You have virtue which is the most important thing. I and the other ronins can teach you how to fight."  
  
"I know how important this is. I'll do it." Mia told him. Yuli hand her the orb. Soon as she touch the orb it disappear. Mia was in the subarmor of wild fire.   
  
"Looks like the armor accepted you." Comment Yuli.  
  
"May I?" Ask Mia.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Armor of the Wild Fire. Dao Jin!" Banners fell around Mia. They turn into cherry bosoms petals. And where those petals on Mia they form the armor of wild fire. Yuli got a distracted look on his face.  
  
"Come on! Ray's in trouble!" He hop on White Blaze and Mia got on behind him.  
  
"Who's Ray?" Ask Mia.  
  
"She the Ronin Warrior of Inferno." Answer Yuili.  
  



End file.
